The Detecting Duo
by SunspiritAmy
Summary: Welcome to Domino city. The once peaceful area which took a turn for the worse as crime has slowly began to increase. But luckily for them, they have Bakura and Marik, two of the best detectives on the case. But can they figure out who pulled off the worst crime to ever occur in Domino city? (DISCLAIMER: Yugioh and all of its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi)
1. Chapter 1

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Bakura huffed as he rummaged through the loose pieces of paper on his desk. It was very rare that he had no cases to solve. Especially in a city like this. Here he was, stuck in his stuffy, dark office when he could be at home, doing something much more entertaining than staring at folders from past cases for hours on end. Oh well, at least he had company.

Bakura spun himself around on his chair with a push of his foot and faced Marik. Marik had his feet up on his desk while resting his head on the back of his chair, slightly lifting the front two legs off of the floor. Slacking as usual. Bakura frowned before crumbling up one of the papers in his fist and hurling it towards his lazy, blonde haired companion. Marik shot up into his normal sitting position in alert as his eyes darted across the room.

"GAH!" He hollered as he crunched the paper ball in his hands. "What the hell was that for?!"  
Bakura chuckled as the young Egyptian made a growling noise in the back of his throat.

"For my amusement." He said as he adjusted his waist coat back to its proper position. Marik sighed and slumped back down on his hard wooden chair. Bakura refused to give him a chair that span like his because one, he is merely his assistant, and two because Bakura undoubtedly knew that he would begin spinning around on it countless times given his childish behavior. It was really a miracle that Marik was accepted to become his assistant. But the white haired brit knew that he couldn't turn him down.

"Why can't we just go home? I mean, we don't have anything to investigate or anyone to interrogate. Hell, why are we even here?" Marik said as he clamped his teeth down on his pencil.

"Because we have an asshole for a boss." Bakura sighed. That was something anyone working in the same business could agree on. Their boss, Seto Kaiba, forced the pair to come into work regardless of whether they had anything to do or not. All he cared about was getting his money. He wasn't boss of the year material. He didn't even come close to that. Then again, all bosses are like that, right?

Marik nodded before resting his head on the desk, staring out of the window. Grey clouds were all that could be seen in the sky. The rain was coming down heavy, which meant an increasing number of cars speeding along the road. Marik couldn't help but grin when he watched the civilians outside rushing in panic to the nearest shelter, as if the rain were toxic and even one touch could devour their skin. He began tapping his pencil onto the desk before his heart almost jumped out of his chest as the door flung open with so much force that it almost bounced back at the girl standing in the doorway.

Bakura sat up calmly and folded his hands together as the young girl stepped in, eyes swelling up with tears. She seemed familiar, but Marik couldn't quite remember who exactly she was. She had light hair which danced behind her as she swept it away from her face. She pushed the door shut before collapsing into the chair in front of Bakura, wiping away the tears with the back of her wrist.

"I'm so sorry to just drop in like this," The girl began "But there's been a terrible murder and I heard that you two are the best detectives in the area."  
No doubt Bakura and Marik had an excellent reputation for their work. Sometimes people would stop them in the middle of the street to personally thank them. There was a glint in Bakura's eyes as she told them this information. Finally, a case he can solve. Bakura cleared his throat and forced the corners of his mouth to remain straight.

"Well Serenity, What exactly happened?" He said as mono toned as possible.

Now Marik remembered. Serenity Wheeler, sibling of Joey Wheeler. he hadn't seen her in years. Then again, he didn't pay much attention to her even when she WAS around. Marik started drifting further and further away into his day dream, trying to remember what she was like. Meanwhile, Bakura was waiting patiently for Serenity to stop silently sobbing to answer his question. The victim must of been close to her if she was crying this much.

"I think it would be better if I showed you instead." She finally chocked out, sliding a small slip of paper towards the pair. The paper had an address scribbled on it. Bakura nodded and rose from his seat, shoving the paper in his back pocket. That made Marik snap out of his trance and stand up along side him. He rubbed his back and scowled at his chair as if it had physically assaulted him. Serenity stood up moments later to timidly stand behind them. Bakura plucked his fedora off of the coat rack while Marik whipped his umbrella up. Bakura frowned as the umbrella violently flicked open into his side.

"Right," Bakura said, slightly glaring at his cheery companion. "Let's go then."

As the three carefully stepped off the slippy step of the bus and onto the pavement, Marik felt the need to kick a puddle of water towards Bakura's feet. The puddle curled like a small wave which crashed onto Bakura's shoes. Bakura moved his foot away and frowned while Marik grinned and moved on towards the house. There was yellow police tape surrounding the area while a crowd of people huddled up together to try and discover what secrets lurk past the yellow boundary . Bakura frowned and began shoving people away with his elbows. While he was the best detective around, he wasn't exactly the friendliest. Marik and Serenity shuffled close behind. Serenity seemed to of calmed down now, but they both knew that it wouldn't last for long.

Bakura and Marik had to show their official badge and ID to several officers before access was granted.

"Security's tight around here, isn't it?" Bakura said as he stepped out of the way for another stocky police officer to pass.

"Must of been a pretty serious murder then." Marik said as he brushed his tie down and unbuttoned his blazer. The over crowded hallway was much hotter than the pouring rain outside. It was strange, he could feel the tingle off excitement emit in his stomach as they began walking closer and closer to the crime scene. He could see Serenity's lip quiver from the corner of his eye. Oh god, here come the water works.

Bakura also felt a sense of excitement hit him. Maybe it's because he spent the last 3 hours sat in the office in boredom. But there was something else. It felt as if he hadn't solved a crime in years. As if those 4 hours felt like an eternity. Bakura felt a grin creep onto his face as they all showed their ID for the final time before opening the door. The door felt loose and swung open effortlessly. As the light seeped through into the hall, Marik and Bakura's eyes widened at the overwhelmingly gruesome image that stood before them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was as if time had slowed down and the only things present in the room were them and the bloody corpse that hung from the wall. As Marik watched a drop of blood roll down the young boys cheek, he flinched as it plummeted to the ground and caused a ripple in the already existing pool of blood just underneath his lifeless, pale body. Bakura frowned and snapped his fingers in front of Marik's face before taking a step forward and scanning the room. Marik quickly shook his head before doing the same, trying to ignore Serenity's constant gagging and wheezing. Bakura inhaled some of the horrid fumes in the air and frowned before cupping his hand over his nose. Marik pulled his jacket over his nose and mouth and frowned.

"Geez," Marik's muffled voice said from behind the fabric which shielded his nose from the stench. "It reeks in here!" Bakura nodded in agreement before standing face to face with the boy who was pinned to the wall. His head hung low, letting his blonde hair flop in front of his eyes. Marik looked at a rounded ornament, splattered with blood and picked it up.

"This must've been used to strike him in the head." Marik said, admiring the ordainment. Bakura spun around and slapped Marik in the cheek with a black rubber glove.

"Put this on before you start tampering with evidence, moron." Bakura said with a frustrated sigh. "That could of been important evidence, but now it's covered in your fingerprints." Marik frowned before carefully placing the ornament back down on the table and punching his hand into his gloves. He snapped the gloves around his wrist before picking the ornament back up again. Bakura rolled his eyes before putting his own gloves on. He then proceeded to look around the room and highlight key points. He noticed that the blood splattered towards the back wall where the victim now dangled. There was also a large hole through the unfortunate boys stomach. This meant that the victim was most likely stabbed from the fort. Bakura nodded to himself before examining the body.

Marik joined Bakura as they began examining the body further. Bakura checked to see if his gloves were securely on before lightly brushing the blood soaked hair that stuck to the boys face. When he did, they were both greeted with...

Holes. Two huge black holes which could of sucked them in at any second. Marik felt his stomach churn as the eyeless body stared at him. Bakura stared at it for a few long seconds before placing the thin strands of hair back over the holes. He slightly tutted before glancing over to the pale, lifeless hands pinned to the wall with several drawing pins. Marik slightly winced before turning away. Bakura frowned and also turned away.

"So do you know who the victim is?" Marik said, watching as Serenity knelt down in the corner of the room and began throwing up at the blood-curdling image. Marik felt like doing that himself, but then he remembered that it was his job to stomach the crimes he had to solve

"Joey Wheeler. He was a good man. Always putting others before himself." Bakura said as he knelt down to where Marik had been searching for fingerprints on the rounded ornament. "Which made him a perfect target."There were two sets of finger prints present. The latest set of finger prints being Mariks. Bakura ignored these as he already knew that his idiotic assistant picked up the evidence. However there was another set of finger prints which looked odd.

"These finger prints belong to Mai Valentine" Marik pointed out. Bakura tapped his finger to his lips as he began thinking away. Marik continued examining the finger prints as if there was some secret message to them. Bakura stood up and stretched his arms and fingers. The snapping of his arms almost made Marik cringe. He then tried doing it himself only to hear complete silence. He frowned and stretched his leg instead. Still nothing. Bakura made a deep chuckling sound at his failed attempts and turned his attention back to the case at hand.

"Looks like we need to pay Mai Valentine a little visit." Bakura said as he began tapping away at his phone. He frowned as a website emerged of the blond witch herself attempting to seduce the viewer. It was a website advertising a stripper club just down the street. Perfect. Marik looked at the phone over Bakura's broad shoulders as he tried balancing on his tip toes. He shot Bakura a glance as he narrowed his eyes slightly. Bakura locked his phone and looked back at Marik.

"At least we know where to go to from here." Bakura knew he was lying in some way. Marik wasn't exactly old enough to enter the strip club with him. He'd just have to take him back to the office and sneak out. Marik slowly floated down from his tip toe'd position. They both nodded at each other in agreement before heading for the door.

As Marik raised his shield to block out the hammering rain,They both looked around at the continuously growing crowd surrounding the house. It would be a lot harder to squeeze through the human barricade this time. As they're eyes brushed past the random faces in the crowd, they're vision locked onto a familiar face that they were dreading to see.

The small man pulled on his scarf as the crowed parted for him to duck under the tape. He walked elegantly towards the pair with a slight smirk on his face. Everyone had a rival. Bakura and Marik's happened to be standing right in front of them. Yugi Moto. Sometimes the pair liked to call him "Pharaoh" Because of how highly worshipped he was in the crime investigation business.

"Gentlemen," Yugi began. "I see you've found the body of my companion." He slightly looked down at his feet as his smirk faded away. Bakura folded his arms as he slightly glared at him.

"Yes...and?" Bakura said as he towered over his small rival. "If you don't mind, we have a very important murder to solve." Yugi frowned and snapped his neck up towards Bakura. His purple eyes seemed to be darker as the shadows emitting from the strands of hair that loosely hung near his face engulfed his eyes.

"Listen here, Snow white. I'd rather die than you two solving the murder of my best friend before me." The spiked haired man said, his tone a lot more menacing. Marik noticed that the man who was trying to be intimidating was standing on his tip toes to meet Bakura's eyes. Marik snorted before covering his mouth, trying his best not to let his laughter break through.

"Well tough luck shorty, we've got this one!" Marik said as he calmed himself down. Yugi scowled at them both before throwing his scarf around his neck again. Bakura kept a watchful eye on him as he began stepping into the house.

"Trust me, It'll be a miracle if you two solve this murder." Yugi said as he effortlessly advanced into the house.

"Typical." Bakura said with a sigh. "We have to make the effort of showing identification while he can just waltz into any crime scene." He adjusted his waist coat once more before plunging into the crowd.

Legs once again resting on the desk, Marik began looking through the pictures he had taken at the crime scene as Bakura also observed over his shoulder. His muddy shoes were smudging the headline of today's newspaper. Bakura frowned and dragged Marik's legs off of the desk before drawing his attention back onto the images.

"This has to be one of the most gruesomest crime scenes I've ever had to investigate" Bakura said as he pressed the button to skip to the next image of the blood splatters on the cream wallpaper. Marik nodded in agreement as he looked down at his feet, drawing his attention away from the camera. He was looking a bit pale, Bakura noticed. He wasn't that surprised considering he joined his side not too long ago. This must of been a heavy impact on him. Bakura began walking to the front door of the office before he felt something tug on his shirt.

"Where are you going?!" Marik said as he attempted to pull Bakura back.

"Bollocks..." Bakura said under his breath. He spun around and faced Marik. He looked irritated at Bakura's sudden departure. Bakura brushed his waist coat down and sighed "I'm going to interrogate Mai Valentine at that club we saw." Marik frowned before folding his hands close to his chest

"Why don't I get to come?!" Marik said with a pout. He quite clearly didn't grasp the fact that he couldn't enter the club due to his age.

"Because you're too young. They'll never let you in." Bakura sighed before gripping onto the door handle. "I won't be long, I promise. You just stay here and keep looking for clues." With a twist of his wrist, Bakura pulled the door open and slipped out of the room.

"Fine. Bye then." Marik said with a frown.

Bakura kicked an empty cola can as it rolled towards him. The street was an absolute mess. newspaper pages and wrappers from sweets fluttered in the wind, brushing past Bakura's leg. The concrete below him was cracked and felt as if it would crumble under his feet at any moment. There were bins overflowing with litter in the alleyways and there was even a rat hidden in the shadows. Bakura stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the bright pink luminous sign.

Foxy Boxes, the place where he would find the bewitching Mai Valentine. It was a good thing Marik wasn't here, actually. If he was, he'd break out into a giggling frenzy at the clubs name. Bakura shook his head and walked up to the door. As the bouncer placed a big meaty hand on Bakura's chest, He simply showed his identification and was immediately granted access.

The club was packed with perverts and drunken men. The intoxicating smell of alcohol lingered in the air as the crowd of men whooped and cheered at the skinny, beautiful women stepping onto the stage and taking a firm grip onto their metallic poles. Bakura raised an eyebrow before settling himself down on one of the velvet sofas. He watched as the woman began grinding onto the poles and winking at the audience. Bakura looked around and saw Mai wrapping her leg around a pole on the far right of the stage. He immediately stood up and walked towards her, purposely walking in front of the horny men and blocking the view. When Mai saw him, her mouth curled up into a seductive smile as she swing around to meet his eyes.

"Long time no see, cream-puff." Mai said with a wink. She was wearing a skinny red suit which amplified her breast size and showed off her sides. Bakura frowned at her as he folded his arms.

"Yes, hello Mai. I have some questions to ask you about the murder of Joey Wheeler." Bakura said with a dead pan expression on his face. That turned Mai's luscious red lips into a frown as she straightened herself up form hanging upside down on the pole.

"Well If you haven't already noticed, I'm working. Wait in my booth, I'll be there when I'm finished." Mai said in a hushed voice. Bakura nodded before walking through some red velvet curtains. He looked around at the narrow hallway of curtains until he found a gold plate drilled onto the wall with Mai's name on it. Bakura slid through the curtain and waited impatiently for Mai's arrival. After a few minutes, she parted the curtain and stared at him in slight irritation.

"You couldn't have come at a worse time. What do you want?" Mai said as she sat on Bakura's lap. Bakura opened his mouth to say something but then stopped as she began sliding his waist coat off of his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bakura asked in fury. Mai quickly nodded to the top left corner of the room as she began unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

"There's a security camera up there. It can see us, but it can't hear us. If my boss finds out I'm taking a break to talk to you about this stupid investigation, he'll fire me for sure." Mai said. She grinned she put one hand around Bakura's tense forearm. Bakura glanced at the camera then nodded. Mai's hand began slithering up Bakura's shirt, gliding her fake nails over his chest. Bakura looked unfazed for the most part. He frowned at her and tried relaxing his muscles.

"Now, tell me what you know about Joey's murder. And make it quick." Bakura said. Mai gave him a slight glare before ripping this shirt apart. She gave a slight growl as if letting out her anger on Bakura's clothing.

"All I know is that whoever that bastard is, they deserve to share his pain." Bakura was aware of how Joey helped Mai when someone broke into her apartment and attempted to trash the place. But there was still something that needed to be cleared up. Bakura began to speak but was interrupted by Mai attempting to unbuckle his belt. It was Bakura's turn to lash out now. He placed his palm on Mai's forehead and pushed her off of his lap. She almost toppled through the curtain, but she quickly stopped herself by clinging onto it.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Bakura said, glaring down at Mai. For a short second, she looked fragile, breakable. But that quickly turned to anger as she pulled herself up.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Mai said, attempting to look bigger than Bakura, but ultimately failing. Bakura frowned as he buttoned up his shirt again.

"Listen, we found_ your_ fingerprints on some evidence. We believe that you were the last person to touch the evidence, making you our number one suspect." Bakura adjusted the collar of his shirt and looked down as Mai stared at him with a shocked expression.

"You think _I_ did this?! After everything he's helped me with?!" Mai frowned and shoved Bakura's shoulder with her well manicured hand. Bakura didn't move an inch. Mai sighed and slumped down on the wall. "Where did you find my fingerprints?" Mai said. She was staring at the floor now. She looked miserable and tired. Bakura took out his phone and showed her the picture of the ordainment. Mai frowned before snatching the phone out of Bakura's hands. She let out a little groan before biting her lower lip.

"This..." Mai began. "I bought him this as a thank you gift yesterday." A tear rolled down her cheek, dragging some of her mascara with it. "I was going to get him something better but..." She sighed and pulled herself onto her feet. Her high heels left her off balance slightly as she handed the phone back to Bakura.

"I see. Well thanks for your help." Bakura said. He frowned and tried thinking back, trying to think of something else to ask. But as far as he was concerned, they didn't find any more evidence. Perhaps Marik had found some back at the office. He pressed a button and held the phone up to his ear. He always kept Marik's number on speed dial in case of emergencies. The phone kept ringing and ringing until Marik's voice blasted through the phone speaker.

At first, Bakura thought it was the real deal, until he remembered that this was Marik's voice mail message he recorded himself. He frowned before trying again.

No response.

Bakura let out a groan and tried once more. Three time's a charm, right? Maybe Marik left his phone on silent. No, Marik's phone would still vibrate. As the phone directed him onto Marik's voice mail again, it was as if he had heard this message a million times, as if he could recite every single word. Bakura frowned and pulled the curtains open to the booth.

"Sorry," Bakura said. "But I must leave immediately." Mai nodded before sitting down on the lush sofa, rubbing the tears away along with smudging her mascara. Bakura paced out of the curtains and tried calling again.

Still no answer.

Bakura began speed walking frantically to the door as he was trying to think of reasons why his partner wouldn't answer the bloody phone.


End file.
